Jouchaku Inari
Ina is a Kiri Genin. Appearance Ina wears a dark blue tank top with a small version of the clan symbol on the back in a lighter blue, grey shorts, and black shoes. She can also sometimes be seen wearing a black jacket over the tank top which also has the clan symbol in light blue. She also wears knuckle gloves and a white crystal pendant around her neck.She has Red hair, just past shoulder length, almost always tied back into a ponytail. Personality Ina is a tough girl who cares a lot about the people who are close to her. She uses her various skills to protect them and help them any way that she can. To people she doesn't know, she is nice unless they do something to cause her to dislike them. She respects those who she feels respect her, most of those who have the same or higher rank than her, and those who she feels have proven themselves. Because she used to be forced to stay in and study by her mother, Ina loves to be outside in the sun where she feels free. This led to a sort of rebellious attitude in the past but it worked itself out when she entered the academy. When she was younger she used to believe that every life was sacred but her short time as a ninja has showed her this is false and, although she won't like to do it, she is willing to take a life if the situation calls for it. History By Ina's standards, the first 10 years of her life were boring. Even though she was born into a clan that mostly produced ninja, her mother was very protective of Ina. She was always forced to stay inside and study while other kids in her clan got to actually go outside. Every now and again, when her mother wasn't home, she would sneak out and go for a walk around the village, although she would normally take too long on these walks because she would enjoy them too much and she would get caught by her mother. He punishment? More studying. The only time that she got a chance to practice her bloodline was when her father, who was also a Yugeton user, snuck her out to the training area, telling her mother that Lyn was helping him with something. When she was 10 she began to think about entering the academy. Her father was all for it but, as you would expect, her mother refused to let her do it. For the next year, she and her mother argued constantly over whose choice it was to do it. Eventually after that year of arguing and the help of her father, Ina's mother reluctantly agreed. In the academy, Ina used the skills that her father had been secretly teaching her and the knowledge, although she didn’t like to admit it, that she had gained over the years from all of the studying she had to do to give her just a little edge over some of the others. After 3 years in the academy, Ina finally graduated at the age of 14.